


Grief

by ReallyEleanor



Series: Carson/Mary Stories [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyEleanor/pseuds/ReallyEleanor
Summary: Based on "Misunderstanding," another of my stories. Another relationship mentioned. This is a lousy summary, but I don't want to give it away.  The story is possible within canon, but could be considered AU.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Carson/Mary Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728250
Kudos: 1





	Grief

Mary opened the door to Carson's quarters and walked in. She had done this so many times over the past months. In the daylight, they would share a meal or a conversation. In the darkness, they would share each other, body and soul. They created their own light and their own heat and indescribable pleasure. Their loving always reminded her of the lyrics from "Bargain." Carson liked The Who, and this was a song she associated with him. With them, together.

_"I know I'm worth nothing without you_  
And like one and one don't make two  
One and one make one" 

Together in bed, they were one. One heart, one mind, one body.

How could she live without him now?

Sinking to the floor, she buried her face in her hands and cried.

Mary didn't look up until hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. She wished with all her heart it could be Carson, but there was no hope left. She had seen his body. She had kissed his cold lips one final time. He was dead. Truly, terribly dead.

Through her tears, she saw Radek kneeling beside her. Tears were streaming down his face. He looked as bereft as she must, consumed with grief. Together, they sat on the floor and cried, mourning their lover and friend, giving what little comfort they could to each other. Finally, she had no more tears left. She looked at Radek, still crying.

"Radek?" she questioned, gently cupping his face. She stroked his hair with cold hands.

"I never told him, Mary. I never told him. You are my friend, yet I was so jealous of you. I knew he was not...like me. You had what I never could. You had his heart. You shared his body. I never told him. I could never say the words, and now he's gone," Radek sobbed. "Oh, Mary, I loved him so."

**Author's Note:**

> "Misunderstanding" was written in 2008 and posted on Wraithbait.com with the author Luvsciencegeeks. I will post it when I find it. This is the original author note: Based on the original character in my story "Misunderstanding." Recent speculation about this possibility on the lists morphed those characters into this ficlet.


End file.
